Against the Universe
by spidermanwife
Summary: "Their love is unnatural; defying God, defying time, defying the universe." Steve is sent back in time and must protect a young Tony Stark from danger. Steve tries to maintain his distance out of fear of changing the future, but soon finds all his morals in question when he starts to fall for him. (Stony fic)


**Prologue: A man out of time**

Time stops, vision blurs, heart skips beats—all before your mind can fully comprehend what just happened. Minutes ago, the sound of gun fire filled the air but all sound has come to a halt. He's holding his breath. He's frozen. He's a soldier—soldiers shouldn't lose focus. Soldiers shouldn't fail to protect.

His name is Steve Rogers— he's Captain America.

Once again he is a man out of time. He has no control.

The young man stands paralyzed for a moment; his large brown eyes wide, mouth agape. A dot of red appears on his right temple, quickly expanding until it's so large it begins to freely flow into a river of blood. He falls back but hands grab him before he is able to hit the ground.

"_No!_ "Howard screams, falling to his knees, cradling his son's bleeding head in his lap. "My boy's been shot!" He's sobbing—blood from his son's head spilling onto his expensive suit. His pleading eyes meet Steve's and it all finally registers:

_Tony's been shot._

_**His **__Tony is dying._

Steve's senses return with a vengeance: everything's too loud; everything's too bright. He's running to them; strong leg's practically gliding across the floor but still not fast enough. His heart feels as though it weighs far more than the shield he carries.

God is punishing him. Steve is sure of it. Their love is unnatural; defying God, defying time, defying the universe. God hates Steve Rogers and doesn't want him to be happy—wants to take away everyone he's every loved. Wants to take away the person he has grown to love more than life itself.

_Tony._

Their time together flashes in his mind: A kaleidoscope of color, a burst of light, a succession of images—flashes. Tony's eyes—golden brown saucers bursting with life. A large smile is complimenting those eyes—a smile that's directed at Steve. Tony's eyes filled with tears. Tony's eyes shooting daggers. Tony's soft lips pressed against Steve's. Tony's finger tips brushing across his skin. Tony's dark locks wrapped around his fingers…

Steve should have known better. He should have listened to the small voice in his head that reminded him how wrong this was. He had no right to swoop in and alter Tony Stark's life—rob him of the choices he would now never make due to Steve's interference. To stop him from being the brave, brilliant man Steve had come to know long before he ever came to love the boy.

Steve fall's to his knees beside them.

"My son! Please God, not my son!" Howard cries, face raised up to the heavens for help. Tony's unconscious—blood pouring profusely from the spot where the bullet entered his head.

_They're losing him._

Sirens wail, growing shriller and shriller as they approach. Something warm and wet slides down Steve's cheek: a tear. More and more follow. He's crying. Howard's crying. The sirens are closer.

_ "You're making it hard to stay away from you." _Steve's own voice echo's in his mind.

_"Then stop trying to." _Tony's voice answers back.

"_Don't you die on me"_, Steve tells the unconscious boy. _"Don't you dare die on me, Tony!"_

He wants to tell him about the man he's going to become. He wants to tell him all about the things he has yet to invent. He wants to tell him about the Iron man suit, about the Avengers, about the battles they will fight side by side—only he can't bring himself to form the words. The future he knows was gone the moment he crashed into the past—the moment he laid eyes on an eighteen year old Tony Stark.

_Where can you go when your past, present, and future is gone?_

Steve has to go back; back to their future together. Back before Steve was transported in time to Tony's past. Before Steve realized that he was in love with a young Tony Stark. He would have to start at the beginning.


End file.
